


leo's violent end

by orphan_account



Category: danslawdegree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: look and seei'm sorry that this is going to be my first fic on ao3 but it's for personal reasons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	leo's violent end

leo was violently thrown off of a cliff by wind. he hit the rocks with a splat, his unmoving body slowly sliding down the spikes of earth until it had been cut into pieces as if it had been thrown through a meat grinder. and then he got eaten by sharks

the end


End file.
